Nightmares
by youknowitsmsrae
Summary: In which the little Sophie Bennett finally reveals that her 4 year old dreams are visited by Pitch. Who else but her favorite Guardians to help save her from her own mind? Novel. T. On Hiatus.
1. THE FIRST NIGHT

**NIGHTMARES  
youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_QS: In which Sophie has re-occurring nightmares, and her brother's favorite Guardians watch out for her. _

* * *

**I: THE FIRST NIGHT**

"- oi, well there is lot's of preparation to be made still, don'tcha think there, Jack?"

North was humming to himself softly, rolling his sleeves up high right before he quizzed the Guardian of Fun on his opinion of the matter. There was no instant response, so the jolly man continued to mark off the correct number of toys to be made for the Christmas Eve trip to Florida on a clipboard handed to him by a shivering elf. Santa's wide, wonder-filled eyes, once completing the task, then shifted from the papers, to Mr. Frost, who still had yet to respond to the question.

The hoodied, quite comfortable Guardian sat softly on top of the Globe, twirling around and around and around as he let it move underneath him at a steady pace His posture was quite lanky, very stretched out. He held his staff over his knees, eyes gazing at nothing but his bare feet.

He looked quite bored. Or, North believed, he most likely zoned out for the 3rd time that hour.

North again cleared his throat, eyebrows raising as he began working on another clipboard. When Jack came around to face the buff, Winter Man who still had a question to be answered, Frost shook his head once, smiled awkwardly, popping up from his sat position to stretch high in the air. The blue hood fell off of his starch white hair, to rest on his shoulders.

"Oh, yes." Jack agreed to whatever it was North had asked of him. It made the elder chuckle deep under his breath.

While Jack struggled to pick out what it was that Santa had inquired, he dropped down from the Globe to the somewhat cleared walking area next to North with grace.

"I, uh, I already said I thought red looked better." He mumbled, gently, sneakily tapping an elf with his staff, turning it to ice from the center down. The elf narrowed his eyes, growling something in a language foreign to the Guardian.

Jack just grinned.

"Wrong conversation, Jack-me-boy." North laughed loudly, proudly, clapping a hand on the smaller of the two's shoulder anyways. Jack still grinned, even if he'd got caught not listening. However, his eyes were once more on the Globe, most importantly as the U.S.A. scrolled around in front of them. As always, he looked straight for Jamie, once more relatively relieved when his light was still bright, maybe even brightest.

Jack, though he was ice cold to the touch, felt warmth growing in the pit of his chest. It stretched there, and out, to his finger tips.

It made his grin go softer.

The thought of the boy who believed in him first always made him a kinder face, and person, all together.

North looked over his shoulder to where unconsciously, Jack had stopped his walking, eyes unseeing as he was lost in his thoughts. Shuffling back to him, Santa once more put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ah, the Globe." North sighed appreciatively, letting himself gaze at it's magnificent beauty.

It was peaceful, watching the beautiful lit up Earth move in a circle around and around again without stop.

One might not believe it, how relaxing it could be, but then again, the Guardians were all about believing, were they not?

The Earth moved hesitantly.

There were lights twinkling in Australia.

Yellow dots growing in London.

In North America, the small brights were almost dancing -

One went out.

"Oi," Both Santa and Jack slowly moved with the Globe now to get a look at where the sudden dimming was a shock, "what was that?" North mused, scratching his chin, fearing the worst: someone had stopped believing. It was always a sad moment when they lost another child to disbelief. It, almost literally, hurt.

Rising up in the air to get a better look in curiosity, Jack hovered smoothly back to the spot where the light should have been. Somewhere high up in the northern part of the U.S. It honestly took him a full, long moment to realize he knew that light, or, at least where it had been.

_He knew the light._

"It's Jamie." He shuddered in horror, and before Santa could stop him, even when: "Wait, Frost -", he dove down near a table lined with Snow Globes, snagged onto one, and flew straight out the open window without a second of regret. Throwing it out in front of him, panting in fear that Jamie truly had stopped believing, even if just a second ago, his light was so strong, the magic concealed inside the tumbling object sprung open, and the portal to it's desired destination shimmered to life. Speeding forward, shooting through without a moment to hesitate, he came through the other side, begging the wind to take him home.

Home was where the heart was, and Jack's heart was with his human friend who, as Jack approached the window, was sound asleep in his bed.

Christmas was just around the corner, the season, that is, and burrowed under his sheets, the brunette boy still had on a Santa hat from where he'd worn it throughout the day. Wrapped up in his arms was the Easter Bunny stuffed animal, and next to his head, sitting comfortably on the nightstand, was _The Tale of Jack Frost _by David Melling. Above his head, Sandy's dream sand was captivating to the sight: he was dreaming of a perfect snow day.

This surely didn't look like a boy who'd just stopped believing.

Coming through the open window slowly, hearing the pattering noise the glass made as frost grew under his finger tips in awe bringing swirls he paid no mind to, Jack raised a salt and pepper eyebrow, subconsciously pulling the hoodie back over his head. He shuffled towards Jamie, eyes on the boy who might still believe. Jack hoped and begged the Man in the Moon he still believed.

What if he didn't?

What would he do then?

He wasn't sure, so once more he sent a prayer to the glowing man in the circle in the sky.

"Jamie," He whispered, gently poking him with the end of his staff, "you okay, buddy?"

It didn't take long for Jamie to awake. Feeling the icy stick poke him in the arm shook him enough to start to seeing what was in front of him through thick, sleep filled eyes.

"Hm, but he is real - what," He mumbled when something poked his arm again, "what," another poke, "_what_?" He sat up, clearing his eyes with his palms and blinking.

It was none other than Jack Frost who clouded his vision, who had a hopefully broken face, who had eyes searching that the child still remembered.

Jamie scoot back a little at the proximity Jack had taken.

"Jack? What's wrong, did something happen, wha -"

"You can see me." Jack breathed through his teeth, standing up straighter as his greatest fear was shied away from. Relief swam through his entire core, his body slouching, but, just in case: "You can still see me?" He assured that he wasn't hearing things, that Jamie wasn't still just half asleep. That everything was still okay and right as it should be.

Jamie raised an eyebrow in curiosity and a bit of worry as he moved the falling North hat to an upright position on his head.

"Uh, yeah?" He yawned, not really sure what's going on.

"Maybe the Globe was wrong?" Jack muttered to himself, trying to make amends internally on what he saw, but he was brought from his thoughts when for the 3rd time, a rough, large hand was placed softly on his shoulder.

Turning around, there North was, panting just a little bit. He'd come to see Jamie too; everyone had started to care for the Bennett's, but Santa also couldn't let Jack face something as large and terrifying like Jamie not believing, especially without a friend there to help him.

It would be a horrible moment for Jack to face alone.

"The Globe is never wrong." North spoke up, confusing Jack considerably. But it would have to have been; Jamie was still a happy believer, who, now, stood up on the bed, reaching for his flashlight to begin conversation with his friends.

Jack shook his head, giving a sideways grin.

"Nope, sorry for bothering ya, kid." Jack suddenly swept Jamie's feet out from under him with his staff, making the young boy laugh, but pout when he was instructed: "Go back to sleep." The staff pressed against the small child's chest to keep him still when he tried sitting back up for his flashlight.

"But you guys are here now!" He whined, batting the staff away as best as he could with slightly cold fingers. Pulling it back to his side gently, Jack leaned against it, deep grin taking over his expression as Jamie's illuminated face was pleading for them to stay. "I can't sleep!" He groaned, smacking his hands over his eyes as if it would help in someway. Jack just laughed sadly, gazing at the floor when Santa shook his head. They had to be getting back soon, even if the newest Guardian wanted to stay.

"Sorry, kiddo." Jack breathed, shrugging downwards a bit. "In fact...Sandy?"

"Wait, Jack -" Jamie began, but without further ado, a swirling array of yellow patterns skewed in threw the open window, curling around Jamie Bennett without permission. He tried brushing it away, but it in a couple of moments, he was snoring in a very awkward position, a little bit of drool hanging off the side of his face as the Guardians took over his dreams, instead of his reality.

Jack pursed his lips, eyes on the ground again.

"Good night, Jamie." He murmured, and the hand that was rest on his shoulder pat him twice. It was a signal that they had to go.

While North escaped out the way he came, Snow Globe brightly giving him passage back, Jack decided to take a different way back to the Pole. The very, very _long _way to the Pole, but riding the wind was a good time for him to think, as well as a very calming en devour to his falling chest.

Leaning out the window, beginning to hover away into the higher up air, he almost would have left without a second thought, when a very large _thump_ noise came from a different side of the house. Head perking up just a bit in wonder, eyes narrowing, he bat the hood back down to his neck to listen better. The silence only loomed for a moment, before a small little cry brought him closer to a different window in curiosity.

Peering in, eyes watching, he found none other than Sophie on the floor, most likely rolled off in her dreaming state.

But then it happen, or, in poor Sophie's case, happen once _again_. The golden, happy warm dream sand turned dark as night. Dark as _fear itself, _and not for first time that evening. A shadow leered in the other side of the room, somewhat happily braying or enjoying the sight when Sophie shuddered in her sleep.

The too familiar Bunny that had been painting Eggs turned into a mere normal rabbit. Sophie's nose crinkled. The frost melted into water from a window pane, along with cookies made for Santa, straight into a bucket. Then the shadows took over. More disbelieving horrors followed in fast, heated movements, and Sophie struggled to wake up.

It was clear in her 4 year old face she wanted nothing more than to wake up.

Jack grit his teeth in fury, flinging the window open. He couldn't stand another second.

"Pitch!" He whipped the staff straight out in front of him, not afraid to use it either. So he was tormenting poor little Sophie?

It wasn't permitted to anyone, but _especially _not Sophie.

The shadow in the opposite side of the room shimmered with concentration, but without revealing a true face, form, or purpose, it zoomed, whisked, clanked around the sides of the room, wall to wall, before flinging straight out into the open air. Jack skid to the window sill, might have just taken off too, if Sophie hadn't awoke, and started crying to herself. The noise broke his heart, and watching the shadow disperse into nothing, he blinked.

"It wasn't Jamie." He whispered, slowly moving to look at the little girl who clutched her stuffed animal tightly. "It was Sophie. Her light went out because Pitch was making her believe we weren't real -"

Sophie crawled under her blanket while he mused, lying in a pile on the floor, burring herself deep underneath it's soft, fluffy folds. Her eyes were still brimmed with tears, wide, not ready to fall back into the hands of sleep. In fact, she shook, looking around from shadow to shadow with a terrified expression on her face.

Crouching down next to the blankets that she pulled over her head, Jack outstretched a cold hand to softly touch the top of the sheets.

Had Pitch won?

Did her light still shine?

"Sophie?" He whispered to her kindly, lightly pulling the comforter up. Her wild blonde hair was sticking up, mouth slightly open as she looked exhausted, but seeing who it was trying to be soft and gentle in front of her.

Did she still believe?

"I don't...I don't like him." She mumbled, and for a second, Jack really thought she meant him, and was talking to herself. But she changed his mind by crawling out from under the red and green blankets to half tackle him into a sitting position from his crouch, curling up under his arms like a small kitten. She clung to the cold, even if someone normal might have wanted warmth, but she loved her Guardians, she loved Mr. Frostie, and just needed someone to hold her tiny little frame.

So he did.

"Who don't you like, Sophie?" He muttered, truly caring, in her ear. She sniffed, tiny head hiding under his sleeve.

His teeth ground again at the answer.

"The Boogeyman."


	2. BUILDING CASTLES

**Nightmares**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows and sweet reviews! They meant so much, and were so sudden! Because of it, here's more!_

_- Summer_

* * *

_QS: Jack begins to question just how long Pitch has been around Sophie and her dreams._

* * *

**II: BUILDING CASTLES**

Jamie woke up the next morning with a sharp inhale of breath. Had he been dreaming the night before, or had Jack Frost and North _really_ visited him in the middle of the night? Looking around his room for any sign of the Guardians in any way, frost on the window, a cookie crumble, even just a still melting snowflake, but he came up short on evidence. It appeared Sandy was doing a very good job of making Jamie's dreams realistic. Now, a bit disappointed, he struggled out of his sheets, switched his clothes to something a bit more appropriate for the day and weather, and tugged on his Santa hat.

"G'morning, Sophie." He yawned loudly when he scoot into the kitchen, grabbing a bagel from where they sat on a plate, noticing her picking at her cereal with her bare hands. She just barely fit over the kitchen table, which made him grin, but from what he could see, her eyes were tired, and she almost face planted into her bowl when she drifted into sleep.

He snickered, poking her in the side and grabbing his sled near the door.

"Why're you so tired all the time?" He questioned. She didn't answer - her head found the table, so tired, she couldn't dream, or have another nightmare, even if she tried.

He shrugged once, opened the door, and left, not knowing what Pitch had done to her mind just a couple hours before.

Jamie fixed hit hat again, yanking the sled through the snow with both of his mitten covered hands. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to run into a wall, but maybe he just misjudged his steps -

"Jack!" He gasped in glee, realizing it wasn't a wall, but his favorite Guardian instead, who stumbled a bit on impact. "You _were _here! I knew it! And you didn't leave!" He gushed.

Previously, before Jamie had emerged from the Bennett household, Jack had been comfortably leaning against the silver wired fence outside of the young boy's home. Truth: he hadn't left for more than one reason, and still had plans for staying.

First, he liked it here; even if most of the people couldn't see him. It was quiet, quaint, and quite beautiful to the eye - even the supernatural eye. The snow still stuck here in odd, agonizingly perfect patterns, and he gladly helped Mother Nature out by spreading a little more perky Christmas spirit with an extra shower of falling white powder from the clouds looming high in the sky.

Second, he didn't feel like asking the wind to take him back to the Pole just yet. Santa was extremely busy with the Big Day that approached at rapid pace. And if he wasn't going to go to the Pole, it would be the Tooth Palace - but he knew Toothina was just as slammed (a new candy company was rotting kids teeth faster than most dentists could say payday). He could go see Bunnymund at the Warren, but he didn't feel like teasing the Bunny for a couple of days because of the last time that had happen (a story for another time). Sandy didn't talk much, or at all, so staying in his spot seemed reasonable.

Last: even if he didn't want to, he had to talk to Jamie about Sophie. It was an inevitable conversation that was coming; he had a favor to ask of his friend anyways.

"Nope!" Jack, in the present, beamed, poking the kid in the chest with his staff once. "Not yet, at least, kiddo. Staying in town just a little longer before returning to the Pole." He admitted with a little bow, and Jamie dropped the end of his sled in happiness. There was nothing like playtime with a Guardian - especially the Guardian of Fun.

Jack seemed to get the idea, maybe in for a little letting loose himself, as he scooped up a bunch of fallen snow on the ground between his frosty fingers, crushing it together, before blowing on it softly. The snowball shimmered blue, mystic colors of the light hue swirling 'round, and Jamie's eyes widened in awe when Jack's narrowed with a wicked look to them.

"That's so cool!" He rocked on his heels once, curiously leaning forward a bit, but before he could say much more, he had a face full of snow. Jack grinned, throwing his head back to laugh freely at the sight of Jamie covered in snow, but quickly hovered out of the way when Jamie's own pile of snow was thrown at the Guardian. Jack pat his chin, raising in the air a little to sit criss-cross, "Oh, ho, ho, ho, I see I've got a challenge -"

Jamie launched another, getting Mr. Frost right in the arm.

"Game on!" Jack cackled, and thus began one of the best snow fights Jack had seen, let alone been in, in a while.

And he'd seen a _lot._

Or started.

Either one.

Tripping in defeat a good while later, exhausted, Jamie gazed at the baby blue sky, breathing hard but pleased with himself. He'd given it his all, full on battle mode, even if Jack still was able to hover in the air without a hair on his head disrupted, hardly even working up a good, warmed up arm for pitching. Taking a seat atop of the fence gently, Jack relaxed, creating glorious snowflakes without trouble.

"Hey, Jamie?" Jack began, knowing that now, while his child friend was tuckered out and not up for more games, it was really the best time to inquire about the heavy stuff. "Do you, er, well, do you still get nightmares?" He was looking at his staff's high twist at the top, trying to be a little discreet with this one, but had to direct his attention to the kid when he sat up on his elbows with a questioning face, freckles as curious as his tone.

"Not since you guys defeated Pitch, of course." He promised with his voice and warm brown eyes, but he wasn't done there. "Wait, Jack, why?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Jack?" The boy hummed in wonder again, now on his backside, facing his Guardian with high eyebrows. He was extremely interested now, especially when Jack didn't directly have an exact answer.

Jack himself wasn't sure what to say.

How to begin, was the best question.

"Nothing, nothing." Frost finally waved it off with a flick of his fingers. Maybe for another time then; Jack didn't suspect Pitch returning to torment little Sophie again anyways, especially with the Guardian on the look out. And why ruin Jamie's day by breaking the hardest news?

Giving a hardy smirk, Jack shrugged once.

"Just a question -"

"_Jamie?"_ Mrs. Bennett sing-song-ed loudly through the front porch screen. Jamie froze, and so did Jack, even though he knew he was invisible to the mother. Remembering that, his shoulders drooped in relief. Jamie, however, didn't, as he looked over his shoulder to the house. "_Honey, what are you doing?"_

Jamie shared a brief, smug look with Jack. Jack nodded.

"Having a snowball fight with Jack Frost!"

_"Again?"_ His mother laughed joyfully, finding her son's imaginary friend extremely cute. Jack pursed his lips - he clearly wasn't imaginary. _She_ just didn't believe enough.

Brushing her hands off, opening the front door, she leaned out.

"Come on inside, sweetie. It's time for lunch." She instructed with a happy grin, then closed the door behind her softly. Jamie frowned to himself, fixing the hat on his head with the same disappointed look in his eye had had earlier in the day. He had absolutely no desire to leave the amusement that came with hanging out with Jack so soon, even if food was involved.

Jack snickered when his stomach rumbled at the thought, whipping his staff by his side.

"Listen to her, you little nut." Jamie began to protest. "Listen, I swear I won't leave without saying goodbye." He inclined, and with a cross over his heart to seal the deal when the younger narrowed his eyes, Jamie grumbled out, turning around on the heels of his snow boots. Jack poked him in the back with the staff for another time, and swatting at it, the brunette laughed and quickly took the stairs. He was planning to indulge in his meal as fast as possible.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. However, he stopped when coming right back out of the front of the house, another Bennett appeared. She was all bundled up in her coat, scarf and hat. Her boots looked a little too big and her eyes were half covered by a little beanie, but she waddled over to a large pile of snow without hesitation, laughed to herself, and began working on the ice.

"Sophie!" Jack called from afar, not to scare her. He wouldn't approach without consent.

Halfway between building a wall around her, she looked up with a happy intake of breath. She waved high above her head.

"Mr. Frostie!" She gleamed brightly under the collar of her pink windbreaker, and he crunched through the snow, softly setting the staff in the snow next to her, while crouching right beside her. She'd gone back to work, biting her tongue in concentration.

"Watcha building, Soph?" He smiled sweetly, interested (and a little confused), motioning to the white walls she set up all around her. The snow was faulty, very poorly constructed, melting fast, but she was making a big effort to keep it all standing, so he helped her out physically, and maybe with just a touch of magic too.

"Castle." She finally mumbled, standing up to brush her hands off.

The walls really only came to her ankles.

But:

"Wow, it's huge!" He exclaimed animatedly, pointing at the fortress in dumbstruck awe. It made her giggle happily that he liked it. He really achieved what he was going for with that one. Forgetting she'd just brushed herself off, she sunk right back down in the snow, and began sculpting again to appease him another time.

This time, it was actually a bit easier to understand, and he even could tell what shapes she was attempting.

"Is that Bunnymund?" He raised an eyebrow, hovering his hand over the larger snowball, with another one resting on it softly, two tiny pebble eyes, and a finger drawn picture of a carrot next to it. The ears had slipped off, but he'd seen the outline before it had destroyed itself.

"Bunny, Bunny!" She nodded dreamily, popping out of her castle like a rabbit herself. "Hop, hop, hop..."

Jack laughed, tossing a little snow her way.

"He'll be happy to hear about this." He whispered to himself, watching the little girl who grabbed her stuffed animal Egg from her pocket, hugging it and "Rawr,"-ing as she dove into the snow. Jack made a mental note to tell Mr. Bunny himself of this when he saw the Guardian of Hope next - he decided he would be heading to the Warren next after all.

Truthfully, he had a _lot _to tell Bunnymund.

And the others.

These thoughts brought him back to the night before, what had happened to the little girl who presently accidentally toppled into him. Why he was over all still here. Falling into his lap, she giggled through the scarf around her neck, and poked his nose. He realized now her teeth were chattering.

"Uh, Sophie?" He quizzed, body growing warmer as she sat curled up comfortably against his blue hoodie. He twitched, hesitantly, but finally approved himself to put his arms around her. She was shivering quite pronounced now.

He was cold, and wouldn't be much help, but she seemed to find the friction of his clothing some what a relief.

"Last night...you told me you don't like someone named the Boogeyman."

Sophie dropped the stuffed animal instantly at the name, droopy eyes enlarging double fold. Obviously, she still remembered every detail of her nightmares, the name and maybe even the face, as she immediately struggled in his tightening hug, trying to get up, most likely, and go hide somewhere in terror.

"No, no, no, don't be afraid, Sophie." He hushed her and her squirming, not to cause alarm with the mother who was only just inside the house, or anyone, for that manor. He had to ask her, even if she didn't want to hear it. Heck, even if he didn't want to say it. For the greater good. He had to know what was going on, and for long it had been occurring before he could confidently release it to the others.

Little blondie couldn't get away from his lock on her, so instead, she just hid under his jacket sleeves that curled around her shoulders.

"He's not here; I won't let him near you, I promise, and neither will Santa, or Bunny, or Sandy or Tooth or any of her little fairy friends." He was rambling on with people who had been sworn to protect the children of the Earth, but she wasn't hushing up. "I promise." He repeated, stitching that one into his soul. The Bennett's were off limits to anyone who tried harming them - Pitch, or any other.

His words found peace in her mind, or, he at the very least hoped.

She still hadn't stopped shaking; was it from cold, or from fear?

"Sophie," Jack spoke a bit slower, "how long has this been going on?"

She didn't answer him.

"Come on, Soph, when was the first time you saw Pi - er, the scary man?" He tried again, bringing it down to her level. After all, she was a four year old who still expressed herself in very different ways then most people, especially his age, at that.

A moment of silence. She didn't move.

Mr. Frost felt a small tugging on his sleeve, her more politely asking for him to let her go. Jack sighed out, gave the little girl a tiny squeeze in his embrace, but then sadly complied. He couldn't keep her there if she didn't want to stay; it would be wrong.

Surprising him, her little hand didn't let go of his as she took the standing position, and pulling him along to the front of her house, her main goal was up the stairs.

Passing Jamie in the kitchen, the boy's mouth fell open.

He dropped his spoon.

"Jack," He whispered, and the Guardian awkwardly laughed, pointing to the little child who had a small, determined facial expression, and dance in her step. This wasn't his doing. Or was it? "what are you doing?" Jamie continued, still forgetting his spoon that had clattered onto the table. He couldn't keep talking; at the sudden noise, his mom had swept back into the room just as Sophie escaped up the steps.

Jack hurriedly followed behind, keeping little Sophie balanced when she tripped on the second to last stair.

Yanking him by the hand into her room, he came to a pause in the entrance, gazing around. He nodded in approval once. It looked much different than the previous evening. Not as dark. Not as horrifying. Not as, well, pitch black.

Sophie dove onto her bed without hesitation, digging under her pillows for something. At the same time, making a mess of her sheets and fresh clothing that was set on top, most likely by her mother who was downstairs doing another wash.

Finally, the little girl found what she was looking for. Jack closed the door behind him just in case when she waddled back over to him, still bundled up like a marshmallow. He held onto his staff with one hand, the other latching on to what she had to show him.

"Bunny, Bunny." She whispered, pointing at a particular.

Jack sat.

They were drawings.

Drawings, upon drawings, and more _drawings. _In crayon, pastel, pen, pencil, marker - any kind of writing utensil there was possible, Sophie had done her best to show her emotions, thoughts, dreams on paper. It was a 4 year old interpretation, but it was the best he could get. So he deciphered it as best as he could.

_When was the first time you saw the scary man?_

His own question bounced off the walls of his mind as he gazed at the marker-painting Sophie specifically picked out. It was her, and Bunnymund in the Warren.

"At the Warren?" He wondered. She shook her head, and pointed at the sun in the sky. "That day?"

She nodded.

"After you visited the Warren, then, huh, kiddo." He breathed, wide eyes taking in each part of that little picture. His memory flew back to that night. Pitch. His teeth. His sister. The Eggs. Easter. Sadness. When he'd been trusted to just do one thing, and messed it up. Baby Tooth. His staff. So much had happened in 24 hours, but it never occurred to him the safety of the Bennett's in his absence, or as he left them behind to investigate his sister's voice.

Had Pitch known where Jack was all along? Had he picked out Sophie then, to fuel his Nightmares?

Sophie pulled out another one from the bottom of the batch.

It was two yellow eyes, the rest black.

"I believe."

_I believe, in the dark. _He finished her sentence for her internally.

He exhaled, looking back at her worried face.

"I know you do, kid. I know."

There was a question in her eyes.

_What are you gonna do about it?_

He grinned, poking her in the nose. Hey, at least he didn't nip it.

"Bunny, Bunny." He repeated her. That's exactly what he was going to do.

It was time to talk to the other Guardians.


	3. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

**NIGHTMARES**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! Just wanted to say_ _thank you so much for all the views, favorites, follows and reviews I've gotten! It's honestly so heartwarming to get a new E-Mail, and with such in depth and wonderful words. So kisses to you, here's a new chapter!_

_**FIRST: **To get translations of Aussie slang, once you're done with the chapter, and if you're confused, I have a document link on my profile page of all his words to be used, and their meanings._

_**SECOND: **In this passage, however, I wanted to address the fact that Sophie, or any child for that matter, having a nightmare, isn't something that should be taken lightly. Nightmares can be traumatizing to anyone of any age - 3, 4, 5, 10, 20, 60, 100. And I feel like the magnitude of a child having a nightmare on Guardian watch has got to be tough.__  
_

_**Speaking of a traumatizing nightmare, **this chapter is dedicated to the 20 little souls who lost their lives today in CT, USA in an Elementary school shooting. May they forever be in a wonderful place with the Guardians, and the Man in the Moon. _

* * *

_QS: Jack takes the news of Sophie's nightmares to Bunnymund._

* * *

**III: DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE**

Jack brushed small specks of dirt off of his hoodie with irritated flicks, making a very disgusted expression as he coughed up a bit of swallowed grass. Hovering into a standing position from his fallen, sprawled out layout on the lush carpet of Earth, or below Earth that is, he spit out more unwanted nature he'd chewed without consent. Mr. Frost shuddered inwardly at how he now officially smelled like a bushel of roses.

Grappling his staff from it's fallen position back by his side, he sauntered as proudly as he could onward. Hey, at least he'd made it inside.

How he'd gotten into the Warren was to be kept a secret (at least for now), but what wasn't a secret was that he would be picking dirt from his ears for the next week.

"What does a guy gotta do to find a door around here?" He mumbled to himself, tipping his head to try to the left in attempt to scratch the dust from his hair.

Annoyed with his less than approved outcome a couple moments later, he just shook out his hood, then yanked it over his head to stay a little more concealed. After all, his arrival down the rabbit hole wasn't planned by anyone except for him. The outcome _could_ result in a Guardian loosing a limb.

Therefore, softly preying across the vibrant field of colors, thousands of different flower hues, and beaming bright sunlight, he tried to stay concentrated.

However, he _would_ admit he was entranced just a little by the awe bringing sights.

Sure, he'd just swallowed his weight in this stuff, but it was respectfully an eye-opener to a different world than snow and ice.

Peaking around a corner of well crafted stone, just in case the tall pooka master of Tai Chi decided to show up in a very unexpected attack manor, Jack's curious eyes scanned the valley in front of him from left, to middle, to right -

"_Woah, woah, alright, alright!" _Jack hadn't been prepared for an attack from above, but when the overgrown hands of 8-Foot tall sentinel Easter Eggs latched onto his shoulders, hoisting him in the air like muscled bodyguards, the man with the white hair began to struggle. Worming his way between the two meaty grips called fingers, slipping back to the ground, he smacked the floor again very un-gracefully.

The Guardian of Fun groaned.

He was back in the same position he'd entered the Warren in.

He wasn't amused.

"Relax a little, will ya?" He told the large Eggs that inched forward through his teeth, trying to crack a disarming grin. The Guardian rolled over, putting his hands up slowly as he pushed himself back up on two feet. The Eggs, as if to kick him into the next planet, continued to advance. "Come on, guys, guys, I'm not here to make it snow again, I promise!" He laughed once, leaning against his winding staff that shimmered with frost high above his head at the thought of being used.

It was clear the Eggs weren't over the previous visit of Jack Frost (still, another story for another time), as some cracked their knuckles, others vibrating in anger. But they didn't advance to remove him from the home of Bunnymund any more than they already had.

It was a stand off, but instead of retaliating, Jack simply crossed a finger over his chest, signing a scouts honor.

So, being hopeful Eggs, they began to retreat.

He fixed his hood, gripped his staff, and shuffled away. A close one, but, being the troublemaker he was, he couldn't just stop there. His need for turmoil pushed him to where he couldn't help but call over his shoulder:

"You guys just need to c_hill_ out."

Cackling at his own very lame joke when some of the Eggs shook in worry, he sprinted away, eyes darting around to find the Guardian of Hope in the sea of green.

He had to get serious now - there was only one reason he was here this time, and it was to help Sophie.

As he softly ran, feet padding on the continuously plush ground, he searched high and low for any sign of the Bunny. In trees, dug up holes, by the coloring pond, and more. Jack realized just how huge the Warren actually was by this point. So gigantic, so detailed, he actually felt quite small and lost in the wake of it.

How was he supposed to find Bunnymund in all of this?

Grab a bunch of carrots and proclaim he'd missed Easter?

Just when he felt like opening his mouth to maybe see if summoning the Guardian with words would work, even if he'd just been joking before, there was something a bit of a way in front of him that caught his eye.

Trucking forwards, he could see that, as he peered through his lashes, it could be a small shack. Or, as he came to a walk, approaching quickly, was that a home? It sure looked quaint enough, smoke shimmering out of the chimney like brush strokes, a couple baby Eggs sitting on the windowsill comfortably snoozing for a mid-day nap.

This had to be it.

Once more, how Jack got within the closed walls of the establishment in front of him without getting noticed was a hushed knowledge, but when he _was_ inside, he found himself staring at Bunnymund's back.

The fluffy Guardian hovered over a wooden desk, a neat paintbrush in hand, finishing up on another Egg like it's brothers lying out next to it. What Jack didn't know was that Bunnymund was simply adding another dangerous explosive to his slight of hand, just in case.

"Silly rabbit," Bunnymund's ears twitched at the voice. So did his frame, locking up from shock. The Egg almost slipped through his furry paws, "tricks are for kids."

Struggling to not loose his grip on the Egg, whirling around furiously to look at the Guardian who seemed to have popped out of nowhere when he gently placed it back on the table with care, the tattooed pooka was less than pleased and opened his mouth to scold the man into the following century.

"And," Jack shrugged, hovering in the air, cutting him off before he even started, "tricks are apparently for Jack Frost too."

Crossing his arms over his chest when Jack snickered, Bunny curled his lip.

Jack only then realized that threateningly Bunnymund had grabbed his boomerangs, and had them comfortably locked in his now free grip. His laughter stopped.

"Oi, and what do I owe this pleasure, then, mate?" Bunny piped up, eyebrows raising. Jack gleamed, putting his hands behind his head and sitting on a cleared windowsill - the same one he'd seen from outside. Some of the tiny Eggs turned to jump on him. He hardly noticed.

"What?" Bunnymund's expression didn't change. "Can I not visit my favorite 'ole pooka?"

Scoffing, the answer being no, the rabbit himself pointed a weapon at Frost.

"Now quitcha yabbering, you frosted bloke, and get on with it."

Bunny, as hardcore as he was, knew from Jack's look that there obviously something wrong, or at least a bit off than normal. Even if he was a smug one, that Jackson Frost, his eyes didn't entirely reach his attitude this time. Truth was, Jack still had a firm understanding of why he was in that hut, even if he wanted nothing more than to begin the first snowstorm of the Warren.

This was for Sophie. For other children who might be affected.

"Fine, fine. On with the heavy stuff first." He sighed, diverting his eyesight from the Guardian, to the floor. "It's Sophie." He paused for a second. "Sophie Bennett."

"The 'lil ankle-biter?" Bunny wondered, lowering his weapon immediately at the sudden change of conversation. He hadn't expected that. The pooka's stance fell a little. "What's happened?" He inquired thoughtfully, sitting back in his chair to gaze at Frost in front of him. Jack pursed his lips, using his staff to poke a small table in front of him. It made a _click, click, click _noise, ice growing on the side.

"I was in the neighborhood," He waved his hand nonchalantly, "or, well, the Bennett's neighborhood." Jack didn't want to get too into detail on why he'd been flying from the Pole, to Burgess, when the reality of it all had been fear for his younger friend who did, still in fact, believe. "I passed her window on my flight away, and, well," His attention went from the carpet, to the Guardian who was growing impatient with the speed of the story, "Sophie was having a nightmare."

"Pitch." Bunny growled instantly.

"Or a just a very powerful shadow." Jack made amends. After all, he hadn't actually _seen _the Boogeyman's face, even if Sophie proclaimed her fear of the King of Darkness. "But, all shadows point back to him, of course."

Bunny stood slowly. His eyes were basking flames of fury. His teeth bared.

Pitch? He was tormenting children _again? _

And not just any children, but little innocent Sophie?

"Why I 'aught-a bail up that hoon -" He shook a boomerang as if Pitch was right in front of him. Jack sighed through his nose, rubbing his temple. He actually knew exactly how Bunny felt, so he wasn't going to tell him to calm down. Someone so pure as Sophie experiencing something like a nightmare was a saddening, cruel thought. But when Jack had seen the content, the forced forgetting Pitch tried, the shadows, faces, gore and tears, it was unbearable.

"And it's not the first time." Jack continued to bring the bad news down. The Guardian of hope turned back to Mr. Frost with a devastated look.

"And you're for sure?" He almost gasped. Jack nodded, standing himself, leaning against the staff like he loved to do. He elaborated on his time with the little girl.

"I asked Sophie about who she described as the Boogeyman, and how long he'd been coming around, and she showed me these."

Digging into the front pocket of his hoodie, he pulled out the folded versions of her drawings. In her sleep, as he'd spent another night with the Bennett's just to ensure if any shadows dared, he was there, he'd slipped the two most important doodles into his pocket. Now, he present to Bunnymund the crinkled image of the Warren via Sophie, and the yellow eyes of Pitch.

"He," Jack exhaled, admitting his defeat, "he must have known I was there when I brought her back that day, and singled the Bennett's out afterwards." He gave a small shoulder raise in disappointment. "Or just Sophie..."

Bunnymund watched Jack from the corner of his eye as he pulled his attention from the crayon sketches. He knew Jack regret that day, that night, Easter, of his first time as a (pre) Guardian, more than anything. So, Bunny didn't say a word about it, and simply directed his attention back to the child's play pictures.

His heart warmed to see him (or what he thought was him. It could have been a palm tree too), the little girl, and all the Eggs in one.

His veins ran cold as he stared into the circles that were marker-drawn eyes of a man who loved terror.

"How's the sheila doing?" He hummed, setting the pictures down on the scratchy wooden desk, and beginning to grab a couple things needed for a journey he could smell coming. Jack shook a little, returning from his memories, poking at an Egg with his staff as it grabbed onto his foot. It froze, making a _dink, _noise as it fell over and hit the ground.

"Jamie says she sleeps during the day a lot more than at night." Jack froze another, and another, and another. It wasn't until the 4th shimmered to a stop that Bunnymund shot a look over his shoulder. Jack wasn't even paying attention, but making a face as another Egg confronted him at his feet.

Make that 5 frozen Eggs.

"Lucky for you I 'aven't got a uni worth of yakka, er, _work_ to do this time."

Bunny strapped the pouch around his chest, stringing it tight. He had everything he needed. Jack stood at attention, ready to do whatever they needed.

"If Pitch really has started terrorizing the children again, we take the news to the other Guardians and the Man in the Moon."

Jack completely agreed, and wanted to talk, but his attention diverted to another Egg that latched onto his ankle.

Irritated, he brought that one to a stop with a bit of frost as well.

Bunny pointed his boomerang again.

"Freeze another Egg, Frost. I dare 'ya."


	4. METAL TEETH

**NIGHTMARES**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: I would like to point out that I listened to 'My Shiny Teeth and Me' from the Fairy Odd Parents while writing this. /not a regret was given either._

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Honestly, every single one I've gotten so far has lit my heart on fire - you guys are all so sweet and supportive, and I make sure I write all of you back. And for those who have added, favorite and just viewed, it still makes me so happy. So kisses - here's a new chapter!_

_**P.S.: **It's the weekend, so expect maybe one more update before Monday, 2 if you're lucky. :) I tend to have no life, so I write instead!  
_

_- Summer_

* * *

_QS: Jack and Bunnymund take a visit to the Tooth Palace to talk with Toothina._

* * *

**IV: METAL TEETH**

"Baby Tooth!" Jack exclaimed in happiness, followed by a small fit of laughter without consent as the little fairy dove at him, leaving the group she'd been traveling in. It was clear she was just as excited to see her friend as he was her, as she circled around his head, arms, neck and feet, feathers tickling his skin, making him cackle a little. After the same kind of greeting for Bunnymund ("Wha - oh, hello tiny sheila -"), Baby Tooth landed comfortably on Jack's shoulder, waddled down his fluffy jacket arm softly, and tucked into the front pocket of his blue hoodie.

She shuffled about a bit once inside, then poked her head out, gazing up at Mr. Frost, who grinned and stoked her head with his index finger.

"Nice to see you too!" He promised softly when Baby Tooth almost purred, making a high pitched noise that could break the sound meter. Bunnymund nudged him to continue with what they were there for, however, so Frost exhaled through his nose, placing his hand out for Baby Tooth to climb out on. She did, gripping his pinkie. He brought her up to eye level.

The little Tooth bonked his nose his her tiny hands once.

"We need to speak with Toothina, if she's available."

Nodding once at the instruction, giving a baby salute, the tiny fairy zipped around his head one more time, then direct them onward to a quite steep looking tower a little ahead.

It was the South American sector of the Palace, busy with fairies of all kinds, shapes and sizes, teeth and coins glistening in the beauty bringing sunlight. Memories were being stored faster than he could count, high with gleaming crystals floating in the sky.

Jack could easily fly up with Baby Tooth, which he did with ease. But Bunnymund had a bit of a different time trying to climb stair after stair after stair to reach the high landing the little green fairy pulled them to. He made it quickly, after all, no one should try to ever race a rabbit, but he was just a bit out of breath as he reached the top, skidding to a stop and sitting up on 2 large paws.

Jack and Baby Tooth landed smoothly, the little fairy resting on his head, he absentmindedly twirling his staff around in his hand.

And there she was.

Baby Tooth sped forward, leaving the visitors to get in line to tell the Queen the news of her fellows arrival.

Toothina was fluttering around from spot, to spot, to spot, to spot, sporadically working, signing, directing. The Tooth Fairy worked hard to make the children of the world happy, and her hummingbird ways made the task easier.

"- never have I seen more disrespected teeth - oh, thank you I needed these - no tell the Australian circuit that they _have_ to continue using the same as before - what? As in Frost? Where - Jack!"

Before Jack knew it, he was twirled on the spot in a tight, warming hug from the Tooth Fairy. Ice eyes gazing wide as she pulled away a second later, Jack waved a hand awkwardly next to their heads as she very dreamily looked at him. Realizing what she'd done, Toothina's face immediately flushed with a heated blush. The Queen respectfully pulled away, then hovered back a few feet.

She looked to Bunnymund with sudden confusion when he cleared his throat.

"What brings this visit?"

Unlike Jack, who still had a bit of a smile on his face, Bunny was a bit more serious. Maybe he was born like that, or maybe he was just a _bit _more concentrated than Jack, who was once more talking with Baby Tooth quietly under his breath. Honestly, Mr. Frost enjoyed the Tooth Palace almost as much as he enjoyed Burgess. It was just as eye-catching as the Warren.

"Is something wrong - no, I said get _rid _of the metal in the teeth before filing - you seem troubled?" Fairy placed her hands under her chin gently, crossing her ankles behind her as she rest on her stomach in the air.

The white haired Guardian hushed Baby Tooth by that point, placing her back in his hoodie pocket, standing straighter.

Bunny looked grim.

"Has something happen?" Her bright face fell a little. Her feet touched the floor. And when Jack and the Guardian of Hope shared a glance, her wings stopped flicking in wonder and fear of their already seemingly horrible news.

"If you can take a moment?" Bunnymund hummed, implying it was more of a private conversation - to not scare the little Fairies who had stopped to listen. Toothina nodded once, instructed a single Fairy to take over for her briefly, shoo-ed off the others, then moved with them to a more secluded area where not one little Fairy (minus the hiding Baby Tooth) could be found.

Jack relayed his story with Sophie to the Guardian of Memories.

"Oh no." Toothina cried out through her teeth, pain constricting in her chest at the mere thought of what Frost had described to her. Her head between her hands, depression pooling in her eyes, the Queen of Fairies was almost brought to tears by the news of Pitch's rule over Sophie's dreams. "Poor little Sophie..." She sniffed, wiping her nose, straightening back up a bit from her position of a fallen warrior. Her heart beat faster in her chest. Bunnymund squeezed her shoulder in support. Jack was gazing at the ground in his own moments to grieve the dreams the little girl had already lost.

Tooth's voice wavered.

"A-and you think more children may be affected?"

Jack could only give a one shoulder shrug, taking a seat on a comfortably padded ledge. But he was far from feeling good with this conversation.

"Pitch may have just singled her out, but we can't know that." He piped up, soft eyes going softer when he and the Queen of Teeth stared at one another in understanding. "Which, is why we came to you -"

"Baby Tooth!" Toothina exploded suddenly, a fierce look in her eye as she hovered back in the air. She was no longer sniveling - now, she had a fire growing in her violet eyes as she fluttered around. Out of Jack's pocket, zooming right up next to her mother, at the ready, Baby Tooth was at eye level with her Queen. "Do me a favor." The little warrior nodded. "The next 100 teeth that come in, check most recent memories for nightmares."

With another salute, understanding the task and seriousness at hand, the mini worker was gone in a hummingbird heartbeat.

"How is she?" Tooth implied Sophie, hands clapping together by her heart in hope that the little girl wasn't as traumatized as she honestly feared. Nightmares weren't something to be taken lightly. "And Jamie?" She continued to question, praying to the Man in the Moon that the Bennett's were fine. For Jack's sake. For everyone's sake.

"Jamie is fine - he was overjoyed to see North and I," Both Bunny and the Fairy's eyebrows raised on why the King of the Pole was in Burgess with Jack. Not wanting to get into it, already somewhat embarrassed that North had been there to witness Jack be as frightened as he had, Frost waved a hand to change the subject, "a long story - anyways, Sophie looks exhausted," Toothina's wings fell in defeat, "_but_ she was up to play almost every second I was present -"

Baby Tooth had returned with information, scooting to Toothina's ear. Her high pitched squeals were translated.

The Queen gasped.

"How many?" Another squeal. "5? 5 to a 100 ratio - 5%." She calculated easily, patting her chin. Not as bad as her suddenly very pessimistic mind had planned. It made her hopes rise just a bit. "Is it enough to raise alarm?" She started, because even if Pitch was weak, some of his Nightmares and Shadows ran loose. But, before the others could respond, another Tooth zoomed in, pushing Baby Tooth aside to report an update.

The little Fairy 'hmph'ed, flying back to hide in Jack's hood.

"6 -" Another little Fairy, "no, 7, 10?" A couple more had flooded towards Toothina, and hushing the little chirping Faries, she turned her attention to the little ones, to the other Guardians who stood at the ready. She swallowed. "He must be trying to regain power, or, or, _something._"

She blinked twice.

"I think we need to take this to North and Sandy."

"Santa?" Jack cocked a white eyebrow, leaning against his staff. "A week before the Big Day?" Jack raised his eyebrows like Toothina was out of her mind. Her was quite serious when he scoffed: "He'll eat us."

"This is much more important, Jack." Tooth retaliated lightly, asking her little warriors to hurriedly pack her things as she discussed matters with the other Guardians. Bunnymund smirked, twirling his boomerangs in his hands, then clenching them tightly at his sides.

"Nothing is more important in the Jolly Man's eyes than Christmas."

Tooth herself smiled just a little, before turning on a Fairy who blinked in shock. "Hi sweetheart. I'm leaving you in charge - make sure all teeth are collected, gifts are given, filed, sorted, documented - yes, thank you, that's just what I asked for - you know the drill."

Zipping a satchel over her shoulder, she fluttering behind Bunnymund and Jack with a look of complete determination.

This time, they were going to stop Pitch before he even began.

In Jack's pocket, Baby Tooth sent a silent prayer to the Man in the Moon.

And off they went.


	5. SANDY ELVES

**NIGHTMARES**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: You guys are honestly the best. 4 chapters, and 22 reviews. You can't believe how this makes me feel. So, as always, when I'm happy, I'm a writer. Here's a new chapter, loves! Kisses!_

* * *

_QS: The Guardians come together as one to discuss the circumstances of the nightmares._

* * *

**V: SANDY ELVES**

Bunnymund 'hmph'ed as he watched the younger Guardian, eyebrows raising high on his head when Jack sneakily waddled up behind an Elf. An Elf, that is, that he had claimed he knew in a very _playful_ way. The Bunny watched as Mr. Frost brushed his staff forward. The Guardian of Fun froze the now suspicious helper from the stomach down. The little Elf fell on it's face, screeching in anger that he'd been foiled again by Mr. Frost. The white haired man just smirked in triumph.

A different Elf erased a previous number, adding a different instead on a clipboard in his hands.

**JACK FROST: 24  
JINGLE: 1**

"Jack-me-boy!" A voice echoed overhead, tall up on the top landing. Jack turned to gaze upwards at the Big Man himself, who clapped his hands together happily once to see the Guardian. Hovering in the air, all the way up to where Santa was, he stood on a railing, taking a small bow. "Welcome back to the Pole, then, lad!" North grinned, holding his belly in glee. "I'd thought for sure, uh -"

The other Guardians had made their way up as well, confusing Santa more than anything.

On their arrival, the air had changed from light and spirited, to dark, with bad news. Jack's smiling face dimmed, and he sat on the wooden railing, prepared to relay the events of the last couple days. Fairy looked depressed as she landed on two feet. Bunnymund had his boomerangs gripped between his fingers as he nodded to Santa.

"What's happened?" The Guardian's expression darkened, rough voice lowering. This was no cheering meeting, it appeared.

So, Jack began again, giving an in-depth explanation of what had transpired as he passed Sophie's window, to the memories Tooth collected of more children having Nightmares, to where they were now. Santa rubbed his chin anxiously with his meaty hands. By the time the story was complete, his warm, wonder-filled heart was extremely heavy. This was not to be taken lightly; the children were once against at risk from the Boogeyman.

"I contacted Sandy on our expedition here - he should be arriving any moment so we can try to work things out before they happen." Tooth spoke up, wings twitching as she gracefully glided up in the air next to Jack, beside Bunnymund. Baby Tooth still was snuggled in Jack's hoodie pocket, nudging his hand when he pocketed it. Mr. Frost lightly poked the Baby Fairy back.

"A nightmare, you say?" Santa was handed a clipboard by Phil the Yeti (he and Jack shared a look), and as duty called, North directed his attention downwards, signing _yes _to another shipment of wooden dolls for painting. "Of what sort?" However, just because Santa's hands were full, didn't mean that didn't mean that Jack couldn't answer the question.

The Guardian of Hope and the Guardian of Memories looked to Jack as well.

It was a question they themselves had forgotten to ask.

"In the nightmare," Jack stood slowly, holding his staff over his shoulder, "from what I could make out, that is, Pitch," He took a deep breath, steadying his rapidly beating heart. His eyebrows scrunched together to crease - it was a painful, hot memory under his skin, remembering Sophie's terrified face, "he was trying to make little Sophie not believe in us anymore. Which, North, was the light we saw go out. Not Jamie's."

Tooth gasped. So _that's _why Jack was in Burgess.

He'd feared Jamie had forgotten.

"Oh my." The Queen placed a hand on her friends shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. His eyes were on the floor. Bunny himself outstretched an arm, but retreat it back at his side, thinking different on it.

However, the awkward, dark moment was pushed away with invisible hands when a majestic, yet porky looking dolphin made completely of wonderful, bright and glittering yellow sand danced in front of them all, lightening their moods ever so as it poked at them. It twirled around in soft circles, then swam high above their heads burst into shimmering gold. It float down like snow, coating their shoulders in a layer of dream sand.

Sandy had arrived.

"Sandy!" Santa spread his arms open wide, almost knocking a Elf straight off a shelf it had been resting on. It started choking on a cookie. Another one had to crawl up, and help it's fellow spit it back up. Santa ignored it when cookie mush hit him in the back of the head. "Welcome back to the Pole!"

Sandy landed with a bow, smiley faces floating above his head. He was glad to see his friends, his partners, his worker all again, but under such circumstances, his smileys turned to frownies.

"Have ya heard, then, mate?" Sandy nodded twice, frowning himself - he'd more than heard. He could feel it in his veins, in his sand, in his dreams. His hard work, his smile bringing escapes of reality had and were being turned black: _Pitch_ Black. It was only a matter of time before it got worse.

"What do we do?" Toothina took initiative, jumping right in to battle strategy. It could be said she was taking the lead with this one, but that's because this time, she would do anything and _everything _to protect the children, her mini-Fairies, and her friends. "We can wait for him to rise once again, or we can try to stop him before he starts." Her fist came down to smack her palm.

"How?" Jack inquired. "Without knowing where he is or what he's planning, it's like searching the ocean for a pin -"

"The Frosted Pixie is right." Bunnymund spoke up, grinning just a little at the look Jack gave him for that one. The Guardian of Fun hit his staff end on the ground once. "Without knowin' where the Boogeyman has hidden out this time 'round, we don't have a fair go of cutting the Mongrel off -"

"Hold on, hold on, Frosted Pixie, and yet I get chewed out for calling you the Easter Kangaroo?" He motioned to Bunnymund. "How is that fair -"

"Listen, you two." The Queen hovered a little higher in the air so the attention was once on her. "This is serious. We can't start going at one another -"

"Oi, no, Phil, green, not red!" North groaned to the Yeti who was helping paint a tower of Choo-Choo trains. The Yeti's moaned, smacking heads.

The 4 Guardians were so suddenly busy with other things, Sandy backed up a bit, running into a little Elf who stared in amusement, chewing on a dark chocolate bar. Though he had no voice, it didn't mean Sandy was any less observant. And like the last time the Guardians began arguing, there was one special being who knew exactly what to do. High in the sky, out the North Pole window, the Man in the Moon called down to Sandy for assistance. Big, bright, he wasn't to be ignored.

Smart, remembering how to get the Guardian's attention, Sandy grabbed the Elf he'd run into, who began to struggle.

The ringing noise was a silencer.

"Sandy?" Once again, the Guardian of Dreams was pointing at the window. They all turned to blink high, and Santa pat his belly, jolly once again. "Oi! Man in Moon! Speak up, brother! What calls of your arrival?"

The light from the moon shimmered through the open skylight, resting on a mirror one Elf was gazing into on the opposite side of the WorkShop. The Elf screeched at the light in his eyes, diving out of the way when the beam of light bounced from there, to a high shimmering lantern in the air. The glass made another ray of light by that point, bouncing from an Yeti's sunglasses, a small disco ball around an Elf's neck, a glass of milk, and then finally, the Globe.

Jack struggled to see where it was resting, so quickly flying over with Tooth to try and make sense of the light before the Globe moved to much, he gasped to find a very familiar spot.

"I-I don't understand." Tooth stuttered, motioning to it. "The light - it keeps flickering on and off -"

In truth, the tiny little speck was going dark, then a lit, black, then bright.

"It's Sophie." Jack said with confidence.

He growled next.

"Pitch."


	6. CIRCUS ACTS

**NIGHTMARES**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took my so long to update this time, everyone! I've been so busy with Christmas shopping, then _actual _Christmas, that I was finally able to sit down and right this chapter today. I wrote a One-Shot yesterday called **Almost Everything**_ _for ROTG, so check it out!_

_I'd also like to thank all the readers, followers and reviewers that have shown up! It means a lot to me that so many people enjoy it. Honest, because you're all so amazing, kisses and hugs, here's a new chapter!_

_- Summer_

* * *

_QS: Sophie's most current nightmare might change her mind about the Guardians forever._

* * *

**VI: CIRCUS ACTS**

"Come one, come all, to the Circus of Nightmares!"

The music was extraordinarily too loud for her liking.

Deep inside her dreams, now turned sour from a dark haze that briefed the edge of her subconscious, little Sophie Bennett clutched her tinier Egg stuffed animal tightly between her arms, holding onto it for dear life. Maybe from fear, most likely, or from confusion. Either way, she shuffled forward without letting go of that baby Egg.

It was her life line.

People sped around her, left and right, up and down, sideways and upside down. Some were shouting (she hated shouting), some bawling, others laughing. There were clowns of all sizes, frowning, braying, tearing up, seething, evil. Dressed in dark colors, muscled jugglers and flame throwers crossed paths, almost knocking her over. A woman who cackled loudly pet her head once, then with a screech ripped Sophie's stuffed animal from her hands.

The girl tripped backwards onto her backside, scrambling away.

It was a Nightmare Show alright - the little blonde was absolutely terrified by that point.

Audience members seemed to pay her no mind as she waddled quickly to the center of the straw arena, an odd one in the show, towards the one light in the center of the entire Big Top. The spotlight. A warm light. Where she felt safe.

And there he stood.

"Don't let the dark deceive you, young child; there's absolutely nothing here to be afraid of."

Pitch was as tall and lankly as ever, dressed for the best occasions. A tight, Ringleader tuxedo was buttoned all the way up to his neck, black jacket pulled over his shoulders. His top hat was painted purely from the darkest shades of black. The only color other than that he wore, were his yellow eyes, and lightly paler lips. He was powerful, leading the performance, however when he caught the blonde haired little girl approaching him slowly, he bent down with a false sympathetic face she took for real.

"Oh, my dear, don't be frightened." He cooed, and with a flick of his wrist, a wave of black mist courting around his fingertips, he presented her with a blooming red rose that grew every second it sprung to life. "Here's a flower, for you, child."

It was pretty, the flower, and reminded her so much of the flowers of the Warren. So she plucked it from his hand, and clutched it in her own thankfully. It was some sort of color and brightness in the world of dark she vacated.

"If you don't mind," He spoke to the girl once, then directed his attention to the audience who went silent when Pitch paid them mind. He stood tall, menacing eyes glaring, as if he was seeing into the soul of every piece of Sophie's mind. After all, this was _her _Nightmare, wasn't it? These people weren't real. Just the deepest fears in her 4 year old thoughts.

Suddenly, all around the Big Top in the Circus of Nightmares, Pitch Black's hefty, echoing voice bounced in the heads of every creature present. It was the only voice too - no one dared speak.

"My name, ladies and gentlemen, is Ringmaster Pitch Black, and I promise you -"

From under his top hat that hid most of his wicked face, he grinned a wide, pearly smile. Below him, the little girl looked up in sudden wonder.

"- this is one you'll never forget, folks."

_Crash. _

Breaking through the outer walls of the circus tent, Nightmares of all shapes, sizes and attitudes flew in. They swirled around each other, creatures of the Night, capturing, slicing things into smoke with their wings that sprouted from the fears of Sophie's subconscious. Sophie's eyes on their own grew wider, and she clutched Pitch's leg without realizing it, so tightly he could almost feel the pain. To her, currently, he was the only still rock in a sea of madness. She didn't even notice his flower to her turn to ash in her hands.

"All your life, have you ever seen something more curious?" He mumbled, grabbing onto something when it bounced his way. It was a fake Bunnymund, made completely of Black Sand. When Sophie reached for it with one hand in want, it simply collapsed into a normal rabbit that sniffed the ground, hopping away from her outstretched fingers. Sophie pouted, eyes brimming with tears. "An idea that empowers the Globe - nothing, except a small little rabbit." He sighed, then looked down at the toddler who began to sulk into herself. "Oh, honey, don't cry." He mustered, grabbing her under the arms and holding her close.

"Bunny, Bunny?" She sniffed, hoping he'd tell her that the Guardian was real. That he was just kidding.

But he shook his head.

"No, child. Just a silly little rabbit." He lied viciously, confusing the girl to no end.

Had Jamie been lying then?

Was she really just imagining her friends?

In the real world, her light went out for just a moment. A flicker on the Globe. It caught the Man in the Moon's attention, and he made sure that the bickering Guardians got a look at the spinning sphere in the center of Santa's Workshop.

In her mind, however, a steady, horrible looking Mare fabricated a necklace between his teeth, braying, thrashing it about as if it burned to hold it between it's crunching teeth. Trotting forward, right up next to Pitch, they got a look at what the horse had a hold of. Hanging on the end of it was a gleaming, shinning tooth that twinkled in the light.

Pitch gasped in horror and disgust. The audience followed. Sophie looked around from where she was in Pitch's arms, entirely perplexed.

But a tooth was a good thing, wasn't it? The Tooth Fairy would show up now, wouldn't she?

"A tooth!" Someone screamed, almost breaking Sophie's ear drums. She curled her head against Pitch who murmured that it was okay. That he was there for her.

"How disgusting." Someone else bellowed, yelping.

"Throw that thing away!" Pitch barked at the Mare, who on command, chucked the mouth piece away with a twitch of it's head. "It was scaring poor Sophie." He mused.

The white tooth began to decay, a couple yards away on the ground. Sensing something bad, the horse zipped away into a Sand Cloud, brushing around it's master who held the little girl, braced against the _woosh _it made. However, instead of getting lost in a ocean of dirt, around the tooth when the world turned to quicksand, the dry grass turned into a swirling pool like an hour glass, sinking into the ground. The hole in the floor was entirely dark; it appeared it had no bottom. And every second, it only got wider.

"How about zis one, mazter?" A creature with 3 stretching, spider long arms, a missing eye and four toes on paws for feet grumbled, slinking forward. Sophie gasped, covering her eyes with her stubby hands in fear when it barred it's pointy, crazy looking teeth, coated in a layer of Black Sand. But she was a toddler, remind, so peaking through her lashes in the most curious of ways, she gazed at what was in the monsters arms.

It was a Christmas hat.

"Santa!" Sophie exhaled, almost inaudibly. If there was no Bunny, and no Tooth, was there at least Santa?

Her eyes were pleading Pitch tell her at least that.

He gazed back.

"No."

And so, the creature cackled, and threw the hat into the hole in the ground that was stretching towards Pitch's feet. He didn't move, even when Sophie squirmed to try and get from his grip. Maybe escape the vortex that was sucking everything in.

"My dear, your entire life is a lie." Pitch pet the hair on her head. "There are no Guardians - they're just stories."

"B-but," She struggled, she really did, to fight off the sinking feeling of sadness and hurt pooling in her heart. She watched as that same creature threw a staff that reminded her of Mr. Frostie down the hole, and unleashed a bag of yellow, swirling Dream Sand in with it. "Jamie said -"

"Shh, shh, I know, sweetheart, I know." Pitch held her closer, some what tighter as she clawed him to let go. But he didn't, and just continued to stroke her hair like she was a puppy, not a child. In fact, despite her wishes, he walked _towards _the black, swirling darkness instead. "Being lied to, being betrayed - doesn't it feel terrible?" He whispered, agony tangling in his tone. She was too young, maybe too scared, or too naive to notice, but his own eyes flashed in pain.

Yes, it _did_ feel terrible.

Her own, worried and wide eyes leaked with hot tears.

She nodded.

Pitch was right.

"However, wherever you turn, young one, there will always be shadows. I return to you nightly with the falling sun. _I_ am real."

She looked down at the vortex that swirled and swirled.

Pitch's feet were beginning to hide as the waters of the deep dark overlapped. His voice was just becoming an echo in the corners of her brain.

_"Doesn't it just feel terrible?"_

"Sophie!"

In the real world once more, the window to her bedroom flew open. The shutters hit the sides of her walls, knocking down a couple of finger paintings, the nightlight popping, glass breaking.

Tumbling through the open space without a second's hesitation, Jack stood upright, aiming his staff straight at the dark body that was hidden in the dark shadows. His teeth barred, and he would have aimed, if it wasn't for the girl bundled in the Boogeyman's arms. Bunnymund dropped in from the roof, a hole closing up with a flower above him. Baby Tooth shot at Pitch from the Queen's shoulder as she fluttered in, but stopped when the little Tooth realized what Pitch had done. Sandman wasn't present, but his long, dream Cables were, sifting through the open window. North's swords were pointed.

They would do anything for the small girl who twitched once in Pitch's arms.

"How dare ya', Pitch." Bunnymund growled, clutching his boomerangs tightly between his paws. "I aughta knock ya straight to -"

"Hush." The entity in the far corner of the room's voice was just about a whisper. His attention turned from the tiny child in his arms, to the Guardians after a long glance. He smirked cynically. "You wouldn't want to wake the sleeping baby girl, would you?" He chuckled out, pushing the hair from her eyes. She twitched again, still deep in the darkness of the Nightmare that swirled above her head. "She's so adorable -"

"Let 'er go." North hissed once, not having the slightest want to play games with the Shadow. His sabers made a slicing noise as he re-positioned in a battle stance.

The Nightmare King just laughed under his breath. Behind him, he could hear small feet padding down the hall - most likely the other little Bennett who'd come to investigate the loud noises.

Slinking up a bit straighter, Pitch hugged the little girl tighter, as if she was his own. As if he cared.

"Why, I'm just spreading the holiday cheer." He proclaimed once, feigning hurt from the Guardians who each had a face of fury and determination. Jack's staff lit up, frost coating it in a blue haze. Just as the door to Sophie's bedroom flew open with a _creak_, Pitch turned into a hazy shadow, barely there. _"Happy Holidays, little Bennett." _His voice was a whisper, and then, just like that, he was gone, evaporating into the shadows on the ground.

Sophie began to fall through thin air.

All the Guardians made a move to catch her.

Jamie was there instead.

"Wha - Sophie?" He grabbed onto her, collapsing under her exhausted weight, tripping to his knees. His Christmas hat fell off his head.

Sophie woke up with tears in her eyes, curling into her brothers sweater as her childish memory revisited the Nightmare she'd drowned in seconds before. Her fingernails were almost too painful on his chest, but he didn't protest. He just hugged her tightly in his arms. "Are you okay?" He looked to the Guardians who all exhaled, minus Sandman, who was on the hunt for the shifting Shadow in the night. "Was it Pitch? What's going on? Come on, you guys are the Guardians, help, what happened - huh, Soph?"

The little girl had whispered on his chest. She repeat herself.

"Not real."

It was like a blinding hot knife in each of the Guardian's hearts.

Jack grit his teeth in pain, fingers gripping the staff tighter at the sound of her simple 2 words. His head turned away from the two in the doorway, eyes clenching tightly. Tooth's feet hit the floor with a _thunk_, a feather falling from her back. She gasped, breath shaky. Bunnymund's heart contracted and twisted roughly, and he breathed out once in disbelief, big eyes hurting in a stinging, tearful way. North inhaled, standing straighter, heart skipping a beat. He had a bad feeling in his belly. Even Sandy's whips of Dream Sand shimmered into nothing as he skid to a stop just over the Forest of Burgess.

"Of course they are." Jamie's eyebrows indented, motioning to the 5 who were only a couple feet away, twisting and grimacing in agony at the little girl's powerful words. "They're -"

"Not real!" She punched his chest once, scrambling away from his embrace. As she turned to the window just to prove a stubborn point, she saw nothing but the snow slithering around out the open window.

Sophie couldn't see the Guardians.

She no longer believed in them.

"Jamie, not real, not real!" She broke into more tears, slipping over to the bed to hide under her covers. On the way, she couldn't help but sift right through Toothina who was in the direct path. The Fairy Queen looked down at her lower half, eyes the size of saucers. The tiny girl had just passed _right through_ her. It was a strange, sickening feeling that Bunnymund and Jack both knew the bitter taste of.

Baby Tooth made a high-pitched squeal of sadness, zipping around the lump on the bed that was the little blonde.

"Sophie?" Bunnymund turned to the little girl. Everyone turned to her. She didn't hear him. "She...she doesn't believe in me. I-in _us_."

"Make her believe." Jamie quickly fumbled over his words, looking to the Guardians for help to revive his sisters thoughts. But they were at a bigger loss than him. He would have to try this time - he had to protect the Guardians on his own. "I-I-" He inhaled once, exhaled once, then crawled on the bed over to his baby sister. "Sophie, come on. Of course they're real." He laughed a little, trying to at least cheer her up a bit before trying. "Look, I mean, they're right -"

"Liar." She sniffed.

"I'm not a liar, Sophie!" He defended the Guardians who stood like statues behind them. Toothina hung her head in defeat. North put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Come on, you lil' bugger. We're really real." Bunnymund mumbled under his breath, not even realizing he'd said it aloud. But he did, and it gave Jamie, who still believed with all of his heart, an idea. Jumping off the bed, rushing over to the pile of stuffed animals that were stacked on a basket in her closet, he grabbed the one on top, gliding back over to the girl who lift her eyes from under the comforter.

"Bunny, Bunny." She stated as he handed her the stuffed animal. She took it lightly, then sniffed and poked it's nose.

"And the Tooth Fairy, and Santa, and Jack Frost, and Sandy." Jamie continued quickly, sitting her up and pulling her on his lap.

And then began the stories. He told her the great adventure of before, the quests that the Guardians had shared with him previously, and he even took it to himself to bring up things around her room that was dedicated the Guardians who hadn't taken the time to really look yet.

Sophie had dedicated most of her time to the beings who loved her just as much.

"See, that was from Toothina, the Guardian of Memories, when you lost your first couple teeth." It was couple quarters on a shelf Sophie had yet to do anything with. After all, what would a 4 year old do with money? "And that, that was from Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope, when you some how ended up at the Warren and Santa - he stops by in a couple days to give us gifts like every year and Jack Frost, he -"

Jack Frost himself had begun to make it snow in her room.

Sophie couldn't help it. At the sight of the falling white powder, she broke into a smile, giggling once, hopping up to chase after a snowflake that slipped and slid around her room.

She squeaked, dancing around her room to chase it. But then, _smack, _she'd run straight into something.

And that _something_ was Bunnymund's leg.

Little fingers petting the soft fur of the Pooka's leg once, she looked up at the hopeful face of the Guardian of Hope himself. Then, hugging his leg tightly in her shaky arms, she hummed in delight.

They _were _real.

All the Guardians could breathe normal again.

"That was too close." Jack practically whispered, ruffling the little girl's hair when Bunnymund pulled her up for a tight hug. She giggled, hugging as much of his shoulders as she could. Her eyes closed peacefully - it appeared she was ready for bed, this time, with no Pitch, and instead, her favorite Bunny. He held her back. "He almost got her." Jack grit in fury, but prayed in thanks to the Man in the Moon that Jamie was good at convincing his sister.

On that note, Mr. Frost and the male Bennett shared a relieved glance.

"Why Sophie?" North questioned, patting his chin once.

"Why don't you ask me myself?"

Pitch sat comfortable in the windowsill of the room, gazing at his nails, then downwards to see what kind of drop that would be.

"Oi, ya stickybeaked mongrel, you're askin' ta get speared." Bunnymund held Sophie tighter in his arms, who froze at the voice that haunted her immediate thoughts.

Pitch just laughed crazily, zipping into the dark, beckoning for the team to follow.

The Guardians did.

After all, if Pitch wanted a stand off, he got one when he messed with little Sophie Bennett, a child, who stood for something great.


	7. THE SOLDIER AND THE WARRIOR

**NIGHTMARES**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: Not much to say this time guys! Just that I love you a ton, thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, and because you're all perfect: kiss, kiss, here's a new chapter! Ooo, and speaking of chapters, only 3-4 left! Wow, I usually never finish stories, but I'm really gonna do it this time!_

_/rolls into the sunset_

* * *

_QS: While the Guardians chase after a mock shadow, the real Pitch and Sophie talk._

* * *

**VII: THE SOLDIER AND THE WARRIOR**

The Guardian of Fun hurriedly placed his cold hands on Jamie's shoulders, roughly sitting him and Sophie next to each other the bed of the small boy's bedroom with a stern glance. North was already gone in the chase that would _hopefully_ be over quicker than long (he did have a holiday to plan, remind). The Queen of Memories and Sandman were zipping just as fast behind the Christmas Spirit, furiously slinking after the sulking shadow that dove from dark alley to rooftops.

Unlike the last time the Guardians were facing off with Pitch, they were powerful, believed in, while he was not as much.

The battle _should_ have a clear winner.

"Stay here with her, okay?" Jack instructed firmly, standing back a couple feet and pointing his staff at the kid who bobbed his head once, clutching the North hat between his fingers. The end of the frosted stick lit up, entrancing the two children for just a second in awe. Clear in their faces, it was a perfect sight to see: the wonderful little patterns that lit from the property of Jack Frost. "I'm leaving you in charge, Jamie. Neither of you are allowed to fall asleep."

The Bennett nod once more, intertwining his fingers with his sibling's softly. He felt a surge of power at the responsibility of taking care of his baby sister.

"We'll come back when everything is okay and clear, got it? No matter how long it takes."

Another nod from both children.

"Do whateva' ya ankle-biters gotta do to stay up-and-at-em, 'kay?" Bunnymund had done a final eye sweep of the room, deeming it okay for them to stay in for the time being.

"Understood." Jamie saluted the Pooka like a little soldier with two fingers quietly. A warm smile grew on the Easter Bunny's face, and softly, he tossed them each some candy in returned compliance. Not only a reward, but a fast, easy helper for the two kiddos to stay blinking and away from dreamland for as long as physically possible. Trying to spark a sugar rush.

Ruffling both their heads with his paws, sharing a ready-to-run look between the white haired Guardian who already was leaning out the window, the 6'1 Bunny followed as fast as lightning, gone from the room before either sibling could blink. The ghost of where he'd been was cold, and with a wink on the other side of the closed bedroom window, Jack froze the hatches to the pane shut. No one was getting in or out without his help.

Jamie giggled to Sophie, nudging elbows with her.

"Ankle-biter?" He teased Bunnymund's choice of words. The little girl grabbed her ankles innocently, rolling around and squeaking in happiness and yelping: "Bite, bite, bite!"

The next couple hours, about 2 or 3, Jamie and Sophie did everything they could to keep their eyes open. From playing a board game (not too loud of course, as their mother was sleeping), to hanging upside down off the end of the bed until the blood was rushing to their heads. Hide and seek only happen for a round or two, because Jamie's room wasn't big enough for that, but they painted a couple pictures following to give to the Guardians when they returned.

Finally, options dwindling to a minor few, it resulted in the pair facing the ceiling on top his bed, and repeating the alphabet back to each other.

Jamie was the first one out. He didn't mean to; it was inevitable as a black swirl of sand slithered around his skull. Sophie didn't see it in the darkness of their room.

"T, Q," He yawned, eye lids shutting without his consent, "R...R, S, T -"

"Good night, Jamie." Sophie whispered lightly, in a sing-song voice, pecking her brother on the forehead when his eyes closed together. His gentle snores grazed her ears as she poked his nose once.

Then, with a hesitant couple steps to the door that was slightly ajar, arms holding her Bunny stuffed animal so tight she was shaking, she crept to the lit hall, away from the darkness that was the room she left behind. The wooden door made a soft little _snap _noise as she shut it, and wobbling down the path with wide, wondering eyes, she zipped to her room.

She was all alone.

Closing her own door as softly as possible, dropping her stuffed animal next to the others with a kiss on it's forehead as well ("Good night, Bunny, Bunny."), she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to her bed. She was shivering as the cold wooden floorboards creaked underneath her.

Sticking her head under the bed when she lift the sheet, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mr. Boogeyman? Don't hurt Guardians please." She called out quietly, but there was no one there; just a couple socks and her Fairy Wings. Grabbing onto them, she beamed and struggled with the straps. She wanted to be a Fairy too, just like the Queen of Memories!

In truth, there was no one under the bed, but behind her, emerging from her closet, blending in with the shadows, however -

"You're very smart for a 4 year old, Sophie Bennett." Pitch Black, the _real _Pitch, and not the decoy sent far away to confuse the Guardians, gave the child that approval. From his spot, hands behind his back as he fabricated near her drawing desk, the yellow eyes that burned her soul condescendingly gazed her down now in the flesh.

It was true - he did find the little girl some what intelligent. After all, what kid her age would confront the Nightmare King where his stories originate, instead of in her sleep where he looms? What child her age would confront him, period?

This was the real world - he couldn't mess with her mind here.

Her emotions was a different story.

The baby girl bumped her head ("Owie.") when she gasped, neck hitting the box spring. But once she was free from the death trap that was her sleeping arrangements, she was scooting backwards to locate Pitch in the darkness.

He stood as still as a statue as she put her wings on.

Finally, her lips turned down into a cute little frown he found anything but.

"You're a meanie for a, uh," Sophie thought about an innocent comeback, ruffling her blanket between her arms, pulling it up to her chest as she tried to place a good age. She had absolutely no idea how old Pitch was; Jamie never told her that story. Truthfully, the kiddo who slept in the other room didn't know himself, "uh..." She stuttered again.

Pitch yawned once, mockingly.

"I'm timeless." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. His fist balled by his side.

Sophie up-ed her chin.

"You're mean." She battled right back.

The Boogeyman exhaled through his nose like an annoyed Mare, grin flipping to a downcast. He was growing weakly tired of this back and forth with a toddler at rapid pace. He had a plan, see, and the more of a fight she put up, the harder it would be for him to achieve his goals. After all, the little Fake-Fairy was just a push, a pawn in something _much _bigger. A green light for the interstate. But she didn't seem very willing to snap the Guardians in half on her own, so perhaps he'd humor her until she passed out. That, or it would be much more forceful, and he hated when children fought off the fear.

"On the contrary child," Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am simply bleak. Dark. I am many things, but not mean."

Sophie sprung up, catching her balance, a different name to call him in mind.

"You're a _liar_." She crossed her arms over her chest firmly. She looked proud, she did. A little warrior against an army that was the dark.

"Did I lie?" He mused softly, raising a fine eyebrow, patting his chin. "Where are your Guardians now, little Sophie? Chasing a false me? For what cause? Doing what I do?"

For this, the little girl had no answer. Well, sure that's what they were doing! But what he did was wrong, wasn't it? Her hands dropped to her side.

"Sure, Baby Sophie, they may exist." He took a couple steps towards her tiny body, although his eyes were locked on all the portraits of the Guardians instead. He eyed her sketches and glued masterpieces of childish art that stuck to her walls with a scowl. "I may have bluffed on that part in your most recent nightmare. But one day, they will no longer. Not to you, at least. You will no longer believe the tale, and you too will succumb to the forgotten."

He directed his line of vision back to the little girl with a blank face, who was now a foot in front of him. He crouched right next to her, sand spinning around his fingertips like clockwork. He was sincere as he watched her lightly skim the Nightmare that he threatened with his hands.

"But I will always be here." His hand closed to a fist, almost around her little wrist. She'd moved it just in time, so instead, he just grasped air. "I am the dark. I am the shifting under your bed when you've just watched a scary movie, or heard a chilling story."

Sifting from one spot to another with the shadows, Sophie struggled to find where he really was. Her heartbeat quickened, and she hugged her blanket tighter.

"I'm the creak in your door."

Her closet doors slammed next to her.

She jumped out of her skin.

"I am your Nightmares."

A beat of silence.

"Why?" Sophie pondered through chattering teeth, curious, even if her most dominant emotion was terror.

"Why what?" He responded in a blase tone, appearing at the foot of her bed.

"Why are you Nightmares?" She slowly took a seat on the comforter, grabbing her pillows from the headrest and lying them around her in defense. She was subconsciously building up another castle, just like the one she concocted the other day in the snow with Jack Frost. Truthfully, she felt like a Princess behind her pillow Kingdom fortress. She felt powerful, even if she was so tiny. So frail.

Pitched watched her with slits for eyes. Why was _he_ Nightmares, she wondered? Why did he do what he did? The questions were clear in her face, but how to explain to one so naive was the ultimate problem.

"For one so small, baffling someone of my age and wisdom is challenging." He spoke slow and true, hands creating fists by his sides ever so softly. "However, little Sophie, you have got me."

"I win!" She exploded with glee, laughing her face into a pillow that fluffed around her. Pitch only for a moment gave a small incline of the corners of his mouth. But realizing that he'd almost cracked a grin, his dark attitude shot down with missiles the other somewhat gentler one considerably. He gazed out the window in thought.

"Perhaps. I know for one I enjoy bringing fear to those who cannot understand me."

Sophie looked up, sucking her thumb softly.

"I understand."

Pitch's eyes flashed, and he snarled, shifting back into a shadow. Only his voice bounced off the walls.

"You get nothing, little girl -"

"Can I?" Sophie leaned over the side of the bed thoughtfully, best intentions at heart. She stuck her head underneath to see if that was where The Nightmare King had gone to, blonde hair whisking the floor. But he wasn't hiding up, and actually, had slid back up on the other side of the mattress, a look of soothing malice in his eyes. "Do you have a family?" Her feet switched in the air.

His hands locked on the Fairy Wings on her back. A Mare with an cage for an empty stomach brayed behind them.

"We are done, Sophie Bennett."

She felt the tug on her back.

Her little eyes grew.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Jack Frost stuck the landing upon an already crowded Coffee Shop rooftop with a couple of shaky steps, his brows furrowed considerably, entirely too perplexed to say much to the others who all arrived on time as well. Sandy not too far behind, in a fighter jet made completely of Dream Sand, was silent - as always, however, had a matching face of annoyance. Toothina was fluttering to a stop on the other side with furious grace to join an arm-crossed Bunnymund, and North, who both had matching faces of disappointment.

Frost gathered underneath Jack's feet as he and Sandy met Toothina with the Easter Bunny and North in the center.

"He can't just vanish, can he?" Jack leaned against his pole wearily, looking up from underneath his hood.

North rubbed his temples with the rounded side of his still drawn swords. Sometimes, fingers just didn't cut it (no pun intended).

"He is a Shadow, a Nightmare, but alas, the Nightmare King. He has dove around us for hund'red years before, he might as well now."

Yes, it was all quite true, but there was something in the air that screamed 'do not put your guard down'. Something disgusting. Something not right. Maybe the Man in the Moon was sending them a message. Maybe not, but all the Guardian's felt it under their skin, in their shaky, still pounding breaths and heartbeats. Bunnymund's ears twitched left and right. Baby Tooth flew a little higher and scooped the roof. This wasn't even close to being over it appeared, and Toothina was the only one with enough nerve to voice what they all were thinking.

"Something doesn't feel right." She mused in an almost whisper, turning away from their tiny-knit circle to gaze outwards instead. At defense ready for attack. Baby Tooth squealed in agreement on her shoulder as she dribbled back onto her mother's shoulder.

There was a couple soft noises: a deer in the forest nestling in for sleep, a car honking down the street when the light didn't turn fast enough. The man in the street sipped his coffee softly.

Then -

"Jack!" A voice on the wind called over everything else. A familiar voice. A female's voice. But not just any female, the Guardian himself realized, but a familiar one that only he felt comfortable in hearing. That he didn't think he'd hear again.

His sister's.

"_Jack!" _It repeated, followed by: "I'm scared."

"Baby Tooth." He turned to the tiny little Fairy, who was already squirming, telling him to not pursue like last time. It didn't end well last time. No one wanted last time. "A-are you sure that my human memories were returned to the Tooth Palace?" He looked from the tiny one shaking, to the Queen of Memories herself. His wide eyes we pleading for them to say Pitch didn't have his hands on them yet again.

She reached for Jack, fingers gently holding his shoulder in place.

"I keep those locked away special, Jack. All of our memories, that is, since last time -"

"Wait." Bunnymund hushed them, listening to the voice. To a cry that went along with it. "Wait, wait, tha's not a memory."

It all dawned on them then that what they were listening to was as live as it was ever going to get.

"That's -"

"Bunny, Bunny!" The little child's voice called to them too.

North gasped.

"That's Sophie."


	8. SAFE & SOUND

**NIGHTMARES**  
**youknowitsmsrae**

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, I'm the devil, I haven't updated in so long and I left you at a cliffhanger. Haha, woops, I'm leaving you at another one as well. Sorry, guys! I'm just angsty like that. _

_Also, I listened to Jason Chen's cover of Safe & Sound while writing this, and the Greatest Battle Music Of All Time: To Glory._

_One more thing, I'm going to have a poll up soon on what you all hope the next story to be. I have a couple ideas, so go vote!_

* * *

_QS: Pitch's forces capture the Guardians, and explains just why he singled out the held-against-their-will Bennett's._

* * *

**VIII: SAFE & SOUND**

It seemed the whisking wind itself was just as worried for little Sophie's immediate safety as the Guardians. For, in truth, it got stronger, more determined as North yelled to the others to split up.

Curling, swirling, freezing, it at-full-speed picked Jack up on his leap off the ledge of the rooftop they wade on, hurrying him onward. It easily changed the shift in pressure in the atmosphere around Queen Toothina's wings to propel her in the opposite way like never before. The Easter Bunny zipped around from street to street to street, ears flicking left, right, diving past fallen trash from back alleyways that sifted out of his way. All thanks to the breeze, of course. Sandman greeted it, and the Man in the Moon, with a prayer. Santa popped in and out of every chimney.

They would look for the voice that seemed to echo from every angle in every shadow, home and side of the city.

The little girl had their heart if they liked it or not; the baby blonde was not only a friend, but another child in the pathway of a dangerous fall from grace.

Pitch was playing a dirty, dirty mind trick.

But, it was working, wasn't it? The Guardians were all split into pieces, like a broken vase, charting farther away from the next as they hit rock bottom.

And he was about to clean up the mess he made in the worst of ways.

"Catch me if you can, _Jackie-boy!_"

The Guardian of Fun barred his teeth at the terrifyingly familiar face that rode a horse as dark as the sky itself across the distant roof in front of him. Without realizing it, Jack was even more forcefully peeled further on his own than before. As black sand curled like snakes backwards, as the tendrils stretched and fabricated outwards from the Mare that kicked and screeched, the beads of darkness slid up around Jack's ankles, slithering around his body.

An angry as ever Mr. Frost narrowed his eyes.

He _wouldn't _be having that.

Jack shot ice and frost and fought like a true warrior, chasing after the ghost of a man who galloped from roof to roof to roof. Finally, he being Pitch, dove down a dark alley with no light on the end -

Jack didn't see it coming.

The dozen Night Mares snarled.

There was no time to retreat.

"Ever wonder what it would be like if Sophie was just a memory, fluffy Bunny?"

In the forest of Burgess, on the complete opposite side of town, the Guardian of Hope had come to a complete standstill upon a high rock in a center of trees. Bunnymund's joints furiously locked together at the terrifyingly real thought of what Pitch was insinuating. His gaze was stuck in front, eyes so wide it hurt. Personal fear grew as he looked upon the dark Nightmare sand that curled around the young silhouette of a little child who sat quietly in a small patch of dying grass that only turned more towards the grave the longer the little girl sat still.

The rock he stood upon cracked under pressure.

Bringing Bunnymund on his hands and knees in the gravel wake, he reached for Sophie's frame, only to find his hand passed right through her. She dissolved into nothing but a trick, more sand. High in the sky, two stallions tossed a net of sort, Dark Magic falling right upon him, trapping the Guardian underneath it.

_"No!"_

Pitch's horse slammed Toothina on the rooftop of a tall Factory Building, making her gasp at the instantaneous pain in her wings that felt crushed underneath her. Like a fallen angel, she gazed at the sky in suffering. All the while, still not giving up that easy, her nails furiously dug into the Mare's ankles. She thrashed and screeched like a true banshee warrior. But Pitch wasn't done with just tormenting the other Guardians; the Tooth Fairy would get her own share of fear.

"But my Queen, why fight, when you've already failed?"

Her heart took a leap straight up in her throat without stop when in her left-side vision, she watched Santa fight his last fight. Then, with her strangled gasp, he was thrown in a cage made of a Horse's enlarged ribs, completely down for the count. Sandy's cables were wrapped around himself, and he was pulled towards the forest at full speed without mercy as they hit a few patches trees.

"I-it can't be -"

But it had.

"Pitch," Bunnymund exclaimed in fury that he was wrapped in a tight ball in a _net,_ hanging upside down from a tree. That his allies were struggling in their own locks, holds, prisons formed by bones and terror as they were brought back together, but in a pathetic way. That there was the faintest sound of child crying, and for once, he was slightly afraid of the outcome to follow this battle of good and evil, "I aught strike ya' through and through, you Mongrel -"

"Bunnymund, I ask, don't hurt yourself." Pitch hopped down from his very comfortable stance on the broken rock the Pooka had once stood upon, stroking underneath the chin of his favorite black Mare casually. Like he hadn't finally brought each Guardian to their knees in front of him, or, at least, as if he didn't care.

With a surge of pride, he turned the stallion straight into dust.

"Leave that to the Nightmares -"

"Where," Jack was done with Mr. Black's monologue already, and began to pull and pry at the swirling black bars of the cage that imprisoned him. He banged and kicked, trying to claw his way out, "is," he finally grabbed his staff that scuffed at his feet, and shot barrels-worth of frost left and right, up and down. A small snowstorm had formed within the magical properties of the bars before he finally huffed out when his feet touched down. The Guardian slammed his hand against the bars for a final, defeated blow, "_where is Sophie Bennett_?"

"Of course," Pitch laughed, mocking, low, "just where I want her, Jack."

His favorite Mare had returned now, trotting across the clearing where the Guardians all struggled to rise. Within it's chest cavity clear of any bodily organs held an unconscious little girl who was shaking anyways, and a tear-stained face of an elder brother who tried to wake her.

"Along with Jamie too."

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Jamie banged on the bars once, a feeble attempt, however they snapped and broke despite that previous thought of being trapped. The siblings fell into the Winter Snow.

Sophie's shivering enhanced as her skin turned to ice. Jamie sneezed, teeth chattering as he held onto his baby sister for warmth, and to _keep _her warm as well.

"H-he made me sleep and -"

"No, hush, child." Pitch's fingers whipped up a wonderful little gag that flew around Jamie's mouth. The child fell backwards in the wet ice, trying to yank and break his muzzle, to no avail. He was forced to be silent.

"Why them?" North's eyes narrowed as he struggled underneath the hooves of two horrible mustangs. He saw 5 Pitch's; he still was recovering from the dangerous blow to the head (he wouldn't let anyone but himself know that knowledge). "Why now?"

"Though I am not one to give away my plans, nor my future, I do want to rub this in your face."

Every single one of the Guardians snarled. Even the Man of Sand seemed to make a noise.

"It dawned on me that I can't hurt the children. Or, well, silly me, I _can,_ but not in the way I desire." At this, he picked Sophie right up, holding her in a soft and gentle, caring way that was a false hope for the little blonde who gave a shake and tried to squeal away. She gave up, but shut her eyes tightly and tried to picture herself at the Warren - Santa's Castle! Somewhere other than where she was: in the embrace of her Nightmares. "They are strong, blunt, and sometimes, from this false pretense of power, unafraid. How could I face off with someone who could turn my Nightmares into prancing, soft and _weak_ unicorns of dandy?"

"Pitch, put her down!" Toothina begged, even if her voice was demanding.

The Dark Matter ignored her.

"So then I thought, if I can't break the believing children _of _their beliefs, what else can I do?" He looked at Sandy, who was almost strangled by his own Sand Cables. What had Pitch done to his weapons? What was happening? Where did his power come from? What could have generated that much fear, that much terror? That much _dark? _"Don't struggle, Mr. Sandman, it hurts more. Hm, anyways, I had a delicate ray of light hit me, like it should have years ago."

Jack's fingers felt evidently warm as he tried to get out of his barricade. Was the box heating up, or was he just generating that much energy?

Bunnymund struggled for his Boomerangs.

Toothina was like a screaming pixie who tried to flee.

"Break the children, almost literally if you understand, and it will, in return, injure the Guardians directly."

The barrier holding Jack cracked. He smashed his staff against the bars another time.

"Silly, that I hadn't used it to this retrospect, but after observing how compassionate you lot can be, I simply have to try. If one can get rid of a child, disgusting non-believing fools, is it like getting rid of a piece of a Guardian?"

There was a shattering noise as Jack got through the Dark box, tumbling into the snow like a fall slump of a broken tree. He snagged his staff with one hand, and used to the other to push himself up off the earth floor. He struggled to his feet.

"Pitch, don't touch them." He started at the dark Shadow with a battle cry, but in the next second, Pitch took Sophie's fingers and pried them from his neck, shook her free from his grasp, and slid her straight out onto the ice. Jamie screamed "No!" and made a reach for her, but he was engulfed in black smoke that tore him from reality.

Baby Sophie made a loop, then froze in her spot with a scream. One of her fairy wings had been ripped apart and fluttered down next to her.

Only now did Jack realize where they were.

_The lake._

"If you say so, Jack. She's yours."

He almost slipped, Jack, of all people, onto the ice. Sophie's little eyes were the size of golf balls as she huffed, breath etching in front of her like fire smoke. She didn't move a muscle, other than her vibrating frame from horror. Instead, she gazed below at the ice that burned her skin, noticing the moving water underneath that called to her like a siren. This was such a little piece of ice she was on, wasn't it?

"Now tell me, doesn't this look familiar?" Pitch mused, fabricating behind a panic-striken Mr. Frostie, before kicking out his backside. The Guardian hit the ice with a tremendous _smack, _and groaned at the pain in his jaw, crawling to his feet. "Oh, you think that I wouldn't take a look-sie at the early life of Jackson Frost? You're sadly, _sadly _mistaken." Jack stood, fingers curling around the staff just as Pitch simmered back into a shadow.

"M-Mr. Frostie -" Sophie rolled back onto her butt, and began crab-walking backwards.

"Don't look down, Sophie, I know." He was walking towards her normally in a hunched stance - the ice wasn't breaking, but he was weary of Pitch, and how fast he'd have to fly to save the girl. This was all a trap, he reminded himself, and Pitch was playing a game - creating an experiment. Jack _couldn't _loose. "It'll be alright -"

_"Jack, do something!" _Jamie's voice echoed from tree to fallen tree. It made the white haired Guardian wince external and inside, and he picked up the speed.

_Crrrk._

Pitch's foot slammed into the ice behind the blonde. She mewled and cried, crawling the opposite way towards Bunnymund, who was cutting away at the netting with his boomerangs.

"Sophie, crawl away!" North bellowed, but Pitch 'tsk'ed, and held up a hand. The little girl followed Pitch's orders, surprisingly - she was a smart one, that little Sophie Bennett, and she knew what sort of future she had.

"She moves, the ice breaks. He moves, the ice breaks. _I _move, the ice breaks."

Pitch had a blank face just as Jack jet towards Sophie.

He grew a Cheshire grin.

"Woops."

He removed his foot.

The ice broke.

"Not on my life!" Bunnymund hit the ground, and propelled himself at Pitch.

"Jack - Sophie -" Toothina cried, punching free of her Mare-locked hold.

"Bunny, Bunny." Sophie gasped, almost inaudibly, the rabbit her last sight.

The ice cracked, and under she fell.


End file.
